


In the Name of Love

by Sabi (shugocharaluver)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Kind of but not really Moulin Rouge AU, M/M, lovestruck Sorey all over yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/Sabi
Summary: In which Sorey tries to get Mikleo to believe in love, while Mikleo's being all stubborn about it.





	In the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking on this fic!  
> So to explain how this fic came about, it's because of the Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge. I kept picturing SorMik and so I decided to make it into an AU fic. It doesn't follow idea of Moulin Rouge much though 'cause I know nothing about the movie XDD (hence why it's only kind of an AU)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Oh and I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! Or whichever holiday you celebrate :)

“Come on, give me just one chance. One night, one night would be enough.” Sorey pleaded to the man standing in front of him. Mikleo turned back around to face him, his dark blue dress swishing against his ankles as he did so.

“Sorry, can't do that,” he replied without missing a beat.

“Why not?”

“Well, you don't have any cash on you right now, right? You did just say you came all the way out here to find a job, after all.”

“I do have _some_ cash on me, you know,” Sorey retorted, pouting.

“Enough to afford my fees?” Mikleo asked. The blue-haired man moved in to stand toe-to-toe with Sorey, pressing their chests together as he looked up coyly at the brunette, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Sorey eyes widened and he gulped, face turning red as he let out a squeaking noise.

“P-probably not,” he laughed weakly, wanting to move away from Mikleo yet wanting even less space to exist between them at the same time. 

Mikleo’s lips were only a few millimetres away from Sorey’s at this point. He tilted his head a little more, and with lidded eyes, whispered Sorey’s name quietly, seductively. Hearing this, Sorey closed his eyes, puckering up in anticipation.

Unfortunately, Sorey only felt the coldness of soft fabric meet his lips. Catching the sound of light chuckling a feet away from him, he opened his eyes to find his vision covered by Mikleo’s evening glove. 

“Sorry, but you'll have to spend the night alone, honey,” Mikleo chuckled, a teasing grin showing on his face as he retracted his hand, continuing to speak. “Or I could recommend you some other people in the business. I'm sure they'll keep you satisfied for the night.”

“No, I won't be satisfied with that.”

Sorey looked directly into violet eyes determinedly as he said so, startling the other. “I want you.”

“I told you earlier,” Mikleo sighed, turning away. “I-”

“No, not that way. I don't want your body,” Sorey said, realising what it sounded like when Mikleo turned his head back, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I mean I don't want _just_ your body,” corrected Sorey, shaking his head. “I want to love you. I want you to love me too, and for us to be together.”

“And what's this love going to do for me?” Mikleo asked sharply. “Love isn't going to pay the bills, or provide me and my mother a home.”

“We’ll figure something out, I’m sure of it!”

“Love doesn't solve everything, Sorey.”

“But I love you,” Sorey said simply, “And you love me back, don't you? Isn't that enough?”

“...What makes you say that?” Mikleo asked slowly, waiting for further elaboration.

“Because we were made for each other!”

Mikleo became completely slack-jawed at that, totally forgetting the image he had to uphold while on duty. 

“I-Wha-Ho-Huh?” he sputtered, totally caught off guard by Sorey’s words. Made for each other? Really?

“How much of a hopeless romantic are you?” he deadpanned, Sorey remaining seemingly unfazed by his question.

“Quite a bit, as I've often been told,” Sorey grinned. “Love is the most powerful thing in this world, it’s as essential to our lives as much as the air we breathe.”

“Whatever floats your boat, darling.” Mikleo’s heels clacked as he walked over to the ledge of the balcony, distancing himself from the other man. “I just can’t afford that kind of luxury.”

“Sure you can! I’ll show you how.” Sorey said, jumping onto the ledge right in front of Mikleo, wobbling as he tried to maintain his balance.

“Be careful!” Mikleo exclaimed, reaching out to hold Sorey’s hips, steadying him. “Are you mad? You could have fallen to your death!”

“I am. Madly in love with you, I mean.”

“Sorey, please stop this…” Mikleo begged softly, breaking eye contact. “I can't afford to fall in love with you, with anyone.”

He started making his way back downstairs, but felt himself being pulled held back by a pair of arms hugging him from behind.

“Please, don't leave.”

“Sorey, I have work to do. My regular client is downstairs tonight and I really need the money.” Mikleo tried pulling himself away from Sorey’s hold, huffing in frustration as Sorey’s arm didn't even budge from their spot on his waist.

“...Are you sure you want to do this?”

“It's not a matter of my wants. I _need_ to do this,” he emphasised.

“But if it makes you this upset…” Sorey muttered, wiping away a tear forming on Mikleo’s eye. Strange, when did he start crying?

“I have no choice, I-”

“Let me be your hero. I’ll save you, for sure.”

“...Even if I want you to, Sorey,” Mikleo trailed off, voice growing softer with each word he spoke, “You won’t be able to free me. Not from this place; not from him.”

“I can at least try, if you’d give me the chance.” Sorey finally released him from the hug, walking to the front of Mikleo, giving him a reassuring smile as he offered his hand to the other.

Mikleo stared at Sorey in silence, hesitating, but eventually placed his hand in Sorey’s own, hands trembling a little. Whether it was from excitement or fear was lost on Mikleo, but he knew that trusting Sorey would impact his life greatly from that moment on.

“Alright, let’s see what your ‘power of love’ can do,” he whispered shakily, a small grin on his face.


End file.
